<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bokuaka- We Wanted to Live in the Stars Together by kiyoshxro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972476">Bokuaka- We Wanted to Live in the Stars Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoshxro/pseuds/kiyoshxro'>kiyoshxro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, angel - Freeform, angelAU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoshxro/pseuds/kiyoshxro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you tell me who he is?" Akaashi sighed as he stood up.</p><p>Bokuto let out a small laugh. His golden eyes met Akaashi's purple ones.</p><p>"I'll give you this last hint." Bokuto pointed up. "He came from the stars."</p><p>Akaashi blinked and then his mouth opened in the shape of an 'O'. That's when he realized who Bokuto was talking about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bokuaka- We Wanted to Live in the Stars Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Akaashi Keiji?”</p><p>As usual, Akaashi raised his hand as the teacher marked him present. Lazily, he placed his elbow on the desk and leaned his left cheek on his palm. He glanced at the clock even though class just started.</p><p>“I don’t want to be here,” Akaashi mumbled when the teacher started the lesson. “I can’t believe I have to be here for that troublesome kid who can’t fulfill his dream. He’s in his third year. Shouldn’t he know how to already? He won’t even tell me who this… person of his dream is..”</p><p>“Akaashi.” Akaashi jolted slightly and turned to the teacher who pointed at the board. “Are you taking notes?”</p><p>Akaashi suppressed the urge to sigh and smiled. “Yes, I’m sorry if I disturbed you.”</p><p>The teacher’s stern frown faded, and he smiled appreciatively before turning back to the board. Akaashi let his smile drop and he stared down at the blank piece of paper. He picked up his pencil and began to shade inside the lines. Summer break was coming very soon and then Akaashi would be free. He would be able to go back to Heaven and live in peace. But first, help the kid. Then, go back to where he belonged.</p><p>The bell’s ring sounded like music to Akaashi’s ears. He packed his things up and made a beeline out the door. He switched his shoes to hurry to the gym for volleyball practice. He stalled at his locker as everybody passed him, dropping a few ‘good-byes’ here and there.</p><p>Once the halls were clear, Akaashi stuck his face in his locker and opened his palm. A digital screen that looked like a hologram appeared. He swiped through the screen and examined Bokuto’s grades. Perhaps this would be a way to find Bokuto’s dream guy? Whichever grade has the highest could be where ”he” is. A few B’s, a couple C’s, and one A. Akaashi’s mood leaped hopefully only to fall to realize that that grade was for art. Akaashi shook his head, recalling the time Bokuto had eagerly showed Akaashi his painting of a fruit bowl.</p><p>“Who is he?” Akaashi wondered. “How am I supposed to help him fulfill his dream if I don’t know? Gosh...how stressful.”</p><p>“Akaashi!” Bokuto called, though it sounded like he said “Agaashi.”</p><p>Akaashi quickly closed his palm as the screen disappeared. He shut his locker door and picked up his school bag. Bokuto was walking towards him with his gym bag over his shoulder and his school one over the other.</p><p>“Good evening, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied in a monotone voice.</p><p>“Are you ready to see me hit some awesome spikes?” Bokuto bragged loudly, grinning.</p><p>“I’ll be ready when you get an A in any class besides art,” Akaashi retorted.</p><p>“Hey!” Bokuto whined. “I’m doing good in all my classes! I have more B’s!”</p><p>“One of them is about to go down to a C,” Akaashi replied as he and Bokuto headed out to the gym.</p><p>“How do you know all this?” Bokuto asked.</p><p>Akaashi stopped for a minute. Right, Akaashi thought. He doesn’t know I can see almost everything about him.</p><p>“Just a guess,” Akaashi replied as he continued to walk. “You really are easy to guess. It says it on your face.”</p><p>Bokuto touched his cheeks and rubbed them. “Am I really that easy?” He asked himself. He hurried after the disguised Angel.</p><p>That night, Akaashi laid on his bed. He held up his hand and opened the screen. He scrolled through Bokuto’s grades and extracurriculars. None of them seemed to help find Bokuto’s loved one. Although Akaashi had originally been searching for Bokuto’s dream, Bokuto told him and gave him another mystery to solve</p><p>The two Fukurodani volleyball players were sitting outside on Akaashi’s deck, staring at the stars. Bokuto was laying on his back with his hands clasped together under his head. Akaashi was leaning against the wall near the door.</p><p>“Man..the stars are so pretty,” Bokuto said.</p><p>“Volleyball,” Akaashi said as he looked up at the thousand lights in the sky.</p><p>There was a pause. A small snicker and after came laughter. Akaashi’s purple eyes widened and he blinked, stunned from Bokuto’s outburst. After a few minutes, Bokuto’s laugh turned into a few breaths of tiredness.</p><p>“No,” Bokuto said, stunning Akaashi even more.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, tell me,” Akaashi said.</p><p>“Why do you want to know anyways?” Bokuto asked.</p><p>Akaashi chewed on his bottom lip. “I want to help you. Help you fulfill it.”</p><p>This time, it was Bokuto’s turn to be stunned. He smiled and stared into Akaashi’s amethyst eyes. Akaashi’s shoulders lifted slightly from the sudden eye contact.</p><p>“I’ll tell you my dream,” Bokuto said. “But you’ll have to figure out who I want to be a part of that dream.” He sat up and gave him a huge smile. “I want this guy I like...no love to live with me. In the stars.”</p><p>Akaashi frowned, not expecting that answer. It was an odd one. Not only that, he had to figure out who this person was. But...who could it be?</p><p>“Who is this ‘he’?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>Bokuto frowned. “I would’ve assumed my hint would’ve been obvious.”</p><p>“No, not really,” Akaashi sighed.</p><p>A new mystery to solve. Apparently, Akaashi’s job was now to help Bokuto’s love life. But Akaashi had to admit, he was very curious to figure out who this person was. All he had to do was keep a close eye on Bokuto and everyone in the school.</p><p>Akaashi closed his palm into a fist as the screen disappeared. He laid on his side and glanced out the window. He could see the crescent moon and the stars twinkling against the navy blue sky. </p><p>“The stars... huh?” Akaashi whispered before closing his eyes.</p><p>The next morning, Akaashi opened his eyes to a rainy day. He got out of bed and yawned. He stretched his limbs and checked the time. 8:38 a.m. on a Saturday. Akaashi headed downstairs to make breakfast.</p><p>It was a normal Saturday morning. Akaashi did a few chores to keep his house tidy and made sure that there was plenty of food in the fridge. He sat down to think of Bokuto’s love interest when a thought hit him. Something seemed off. He didn’t know what, but he could feel something tugging at his heart as if telling him to go outside even though it was raining.</p><p>Akaashi ignored the feeling and continued to brainstorm, but the nagging feeling wouldn’t stop. He sighed and got up to change into some warm clothes. He grabbed his umbrella and stuffed his keys in his pocket before leaving the comfort of his home out in the cold rain.</p><p>Akaashi walked around the neighborhood and stopped to see Bokuto crouched down by a box. He was soaked and his hair was flat from the rain. Akaashi frowned to notice Bokuto’s blue umbrella sitting on the ground providing no coverage.</p><p>“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi called as he hurried over to the crouching boy, careful not to slip.</p><p>“Akaashi!” Bokuto turned his head around and grinned. “Come here and look at this cat!”</p><p>Akaashi stepped beside Bokuto and crouched near him as he hovered the umbrella over both him and Bokuto. He glanced into his arms to notice a small kitten asleep. Its tan fur was soaked yet it was asleep as it cuddled against his arms.</p><p>“Bokuto-san let’s go inside,” Akaaashi suggested. “Your house is nearby, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Bokuto sweatdropped. “But I left my keys inside...”</p><p>“Really?” Akaashi sighed.</p><p>“I forgot,” Bokuto replied with a small pout.</p><p>“Let’s go to my house,” Akaashi deadpanned.</p><p>Bokuto beamed and stood up with the kitten in his hands. “Let’s!”</p><p>“You take a shower, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he wrung the water out of his umbrella before entering his house completely. “I’ll watch the cat.”</p><p>“What about food?” Bokuto asked.</p><p>“There’s some leftover curry in the fridge,” Akaashi replied as he took a towel from the cabinet and wrapped the kitten with it. </p><p>“For the cat, I mean,” Bokuto corrected.</p><p>“I’m sure I can find some fish in the fridge as well,” Akaashi replied as he picked up the kitten. “Now, go shower.”</p><p>“Uh...what about these clothes?” Bokuto motioned to his soaked clothing.</p><p>“I’ll put it in the dryer just drop them outside of the bathroom when you’re out of them,” Akaashi replied as he sat on the floor with the cat and carefully rubbed the towel against its fur to dry it.</p><p>About half an hour passed and Akaashi hopped out of the shower after Bokuto. After changing, Akaashi opened the bathroom door and entered his room. He stopped to see Bokuto sitting on the ground, his back leaning against Akaashi’s bed, and in his arms was the kitten wrapped in a small blanket. The towel was sitting on his head.</p><p>“Hey,” Bokuto greeted as Akaashi walked over to him. He sat on the bed so that he was sitting above Bokuto.</p><p>“Goodness, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he picked up the towel on his head and began to move it around in Bokuto’s hair. “Your hair is dripping all over my carpet.”</p><p>“Heh, sorry,” Bokuto apologized, keeping an eye on the tan cat.</p><p>“Seems like it’ll storm really bad,” Akaashi said.</p><p>“And on a Saturday.” Bokuto pouted.</p><p>It was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the rain tapping the glass window outside. Bokuto scratched the kitten’s head while Akaashi began to brainstorm who Bokuto was talking about.</p><p>Who’s in the Bokuto-san’s class? Akaashi wondered. Konoha-san? No...it doesn't have to be from Fukurodani, does it?</p><p>“Oi, Akaashi,” Bokuto interrupted Akaashi’s thoughts.</p><p>“What is it?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>“Let’s watch a movie.”</p><p>Akaashi blinked. “Like what?”</p><p>“What do you have?” Bokuto asked as he got up, interrupting Akaashi from drying his hair.</p><p>“There’s a rack of DVDs in the living room,” Akaashi mentioned.</p><p>Bokuto handed Akaashi the cat and hurried to the living room. He knelt down in front of the DVD rack and picked up a few. The Titanic, The Outsiders, The Wizard of Oz... </p><p>“That’s a lot of ‘The’s’.” Bokuto grinned. “How about The Breakfast Club?”</p><p>The two settled down on the couch under the blankets. Before getting comfortable, Akaashi placed the cat in the nearby armchair to let it sleep. He glanced at the clock to see it was almost noon. The movie started playing when he heard a whisper.</p><p>“Akaashi, sit closer to me,” Bokuto whispered hopefully.</p><p>Akaashi raised an eyebrow but obeyed. He stopped when Bokuto needily continued to persuade him until their legs were touching. Akaashi was about to turn back to the movie when Bokuto’s hand pulled him onto his chest. Akaashi’s eyes widened in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something.</p><p>“I hope you’re comfortable,” Bokuto said softly.</p><p>Akaashi shut his mouth and didn’t say a word. Instead, he leaned against Bokuto’s chest more to show his gratitude. The movie played and turned into background noise. All Akaashi could hear was the peaceful thumping of Bokuto’s heart.</p><p>After a long last few weeks, Akaashi gave up looking for Bokuto’s dream guy. It was summer, and Akaashi was going to be leaving in a few days. It was during volleyball practice when the managers announced a training camp to be held with Nekoma. They would all meet at Saitama. Nekoma would be coming the next day.</p><p>Akaashi bit his lip as he laid down on his bed. The training camp was tomorrow, and so was his departure. He sighed as he got up and looked out the window. He picked up the printed photograph of the Fukurodani team. He was going to leave them...forever.</p><p>It was the first day of training when Fukurodani made it to Saitama. They practiced spiking, receiving, serving, and ended the day with dinner. After that, everyone gathered outside to take in the warm night air and watch the stars. </p><p>“Akaashi,” Konoha said. “You did awesome with the spiking.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks,” Akaashi replied.</p><p>The two stood in silence when Konoha opened his mouth.</p><p>“We’ll go to nationals for sure,” He said.</p><p>“Keep that promise, will you?” Akaashi asked. “Just because-”</p><p>“Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted, interrupting the Angel. “Come with me! I wanna tell you something!”</p><p>“I’ll see you later, Akaashi,” Konoha said as he walked off.</p><p>Akaashi followed Bokuto, who took off running in the forest and up the hill. Akaashi’s eyes widened as he hurried behind frantically. Where was Bokuto going? This late? But why? Did the others know?</p><p>“We’re almost there!” Bokuto shouted.</p><p>“Where...are we...go...ing?” Akaashi asked in between tried breaths.</p><p>“You’ll see!” Bokuto replied.</p><p>“I just wanted to know who he is!” Akaashi shouted. “Please...tell me who this guy you love is!”</p><p>“I promise you; you will figure it out once we get up to the top!” Bokuto replied, turning back to Akaashi.</p><p>After the run, Akaashi fell to his knees and panted. He was worn out from the run. Bokuto was standing in front of him with his hands resting on his knees as he caught his breath.</p><p>“Tell me,” Akaashi demanded. He glanced at his palm to see his screen counting down to 5 minutes. He didn’t have enough time.</p><p>“Wait,” Bokuto said as he let out tired huffs.</p><p>“Please,” Akaashi muttered. “I’m going to leave you soon…”</p><p>Bokuto didn’t hear him. “Man, the sky is pretty. With all those stars. I wish I could live with him in them! Maybe I can!”</p><p>“Can you tell me who he is?” Akaashi sighed as he stood up.</p><p>Bokuto let out a small laugh. His golden eyes met Akaashi’s purple ones.</p><p>“I’ll give you this last hint.” Bokuto pointed up. “He came from the stars.”</p><p>Akaashi blinked and then his mouth opened in the shape of an ‘O’. That’s when he realized who Bokuto was talking about. He could feel his heart beat with excitement. But it cracked when he felt a tingle in his legs and arms. He stared into Bokuto’s eyes anxiously and tearfully.</p><p>“Bokuto...you can’t be talking about me, can you?” Akaashi asked. He didn’t want to hear the answer. Whether it was him or not it would still hurt him.</p><p>“It’s you.”</p><p>The two words that escaped Bokuto’s lips shattered Akaashi’s heart into many pieces. He could feel tears beginning to fall down his eyes and drop on the ground. Bokuto gave Akaashi a sad smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry it took me a while to tell you.” Bokuto approached Akaashi and picked up his hand. “I love you.”</p><p>Akaashi could feel his body tingle.</p><p>No, Akaashi thought. No...please not yet. Don’t let me leave yet. Let me stay. I don’t wanna go.</p><p>“Bokuto-san...I’m sorry,” Akaashi said. “I have to go...my time is up.”</p><p>“Akaashi, what do you mean?” Bokuto asked, with pain and confusion in his voice.</p><p>Akaashi shut his eyes and bowed his head, not wanting to look at the painful expression on Bokuto’s face. He picked up Bokuto’s other hand.</p><p>“You see, I’m an Angel,” Akaashi explained. “I was here only to help you fulfill your dream. But when you didn’t tell me I was frustrated. The first hint you gave me…it made me feel worse when you said you loved someone. But now I know who it is. I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. It’s time for me to go.”</p><p>“A-Akaashi.” Bokuto’s voice cracked as Akaashi let go of his hands and walked towards the edge of the hill. “Akaashi!”</p><p>Bokuto turned around and wrapped his arms in front of his collarbone. Akaashi’s eyes widened and the tears continued to fall. He could hear Bokuto repeating his name over and over which made Akaashi’s heart shatter into a million pieces.</p><p>“Please...don’t leave me,” Bokuto begged.</p><p>A yellow light surrounded Akaashi’s body. He turned around and hugged Bokuto back as Bokuto cried into his shoulder. Akaashi smiled sadly as he moved his hands up into Bokuto’s hair. He stroked it a bit before seeing his hand beginning to fade into little lights.</p><p>“I’ll never forget you, Keiji,” Bokuto said as Akaashi’s body escaped out of Bokuto’s grasp and turned into little lights that flew into the sky.</p><p>Bokuto fell to his knees to see nothing left of Akaashi. He lifted his hands in front of his face as the rest of the lights flew into the sky. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.</p><p>“Thank you for trying to help me,” He whispered. “But…”</p><p>“We never got to live in the stars together.”</p><p>⁕____________________________________⁕<br/>
Bokuto walked down the hill with red eyes and slightly dirty clothes. He looked up to see the team staring at him, confusion in their eyes. Shirofuku walked up to him.</p><p>	“Are you okay?” She asked.</p><p>	“Akaashi...is gone,” Bokuto said.</p><p>	Shirofuku raised an eyebrow. The others walked up to him.</p><p>	“A...kaashi?” Konoha asked. “What do you mean?”</p><p>	Bokuto’s eyes widened and his heart stopped. They don’t remember him?</p><p>	“Akaashi Keiji?” Sarukui Yamato asked.</p><p>	Bokuto’s eyes lit up and he hurried to Sarukui. “You know him, Saru? Oh thank gosh!”</p><p>	“We all do...but…” Sarukui gave him a sorrowful look. “He’s...not here anymore.”</p><p>	“What?” Bokuto asked, hearing his own heartbeat in his ear.</p><p>	“He died a few months ago,” Sarukui explained. “Remember? He grew blind and…”</p><p>	Sarukui’s voice cracked and he bowed his head. The two managers sniffed as tears streamed down their eyes. Konoha patted Sarukui’s back and continued.</p><p>	“He was walking across the road,” Konoha continued. “He...didn’t make it to the other side.”</p><p>	The others silently cried. Even the coaches had tears in their eyes. Bokuto watched the group as his heart shattered into a million pieces. Seeing Akaashi...being in volleyball practices with him, sitting outside to look at the stars, rescuing the kitten, watching The Breakfast Club...everything. All of it never happened? </p><p>	Of course, Bokuto thought. I was only…imagining him. Thinking he was alive and healthy. I guess...my dream was never meant to come true at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope the ending made you as sad as it made me :')</p><p>Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Stay safe and take good care of yourselves! If you left kudos or at least read the whole thing, thank you! If you want, check out my editing account: Kyoruwu.amv and my Haikuu account: Haikyuuglobe!</p><p>Thank you so much if you enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>